The Sheer Era
'''The Sheer Era '''refers to the four seasons primarily associated with Mandy Sheer's past, and her grand plan coming to pass. It explains her heinous ties to the Core family, and what she did to them, as well as keeping the Core characters around, and actually introducing new ones. It details the events of her grand plan, and shows Mozart trying to stop her, but consecutively failing. Plot overview Season Five With Mandy Sheer released into the future, Mozart is in a state of panic. They've tied him to a chair, and left him. Mandy went to the graveyard to mourn someone she lost, revealed to be only a trick, trying to fool her granddaughters into thinking she had SOME emotion. They then take Mandy to Mildred, who is still hypnotized. Mandy says she's wanted revenge on the Mayor Family for years, and now she's ready to do it. She puts Mildred into her new robot, and they push it out the window. Mildred's soul ties to the robot, and she possesses it, but the Machine Rehabilitation Facility crunches the robot up into kitchen appliances, and she now possesses those. Antoinette and Jane find another prototype robot, and Mandy laughs her head off, posing as Mildred Mayor, murmuring over her evil plan. Angered at her supposed "laziness", the girls try to hypnotize Mandy with her amulet, but she grabs it, laughs, and says that SHE made it. It wouldn't work on her. Mandy then proceeded to launch her granddaughters out of the tower, killing them. Meanwhile, Mozart has escaped the restraints and destroyed the time machine, and he finds kitchen appliance mayor, sorting through Antoinette's Wreckage, looking for something to defeat them. As a ghost, she explains everything to Mozart. They then go after Mandy. Mandy tries to use the amulet on Mozart, Microwave Mildred ingests it, blows it up, and they all escape, except for Mildred's Messenger. Mildred then goes after Mandy, who is posing as her, while Mozart goes to the fourth wall, to have a chat with the emulated spirit of his father, whom knows how Mozart was resurrected. Bill Core said that he knew of Mandy's future plans, so he sucked out Mozart's soul with a needle, jumped in Mandy's time machine, and put it in David's Girlfriend's unborn child. When he returned to the past, Mandy was there, with her alchemic sword, and cut off Bill's head, keeping his head alive temporarily. Mandy then ran to Jeremiah's house, and shot both he and Kyle in their sleep, as well as that being the night where she hypnotized his daughters, and also the same night Marina shot her to near-death, right before Jamison grabbed her to put her in the freezer. Bill also says how Kyle's son grew up to be Mildred's messenger, and Mozart regrets leaving family to blow up in an explosion. Mandy then breaks into the fourth wall, kills Bill's spirit emulation, and chases Mozart out, catching him, locking him in his Jane's Lab restraint. Ghost Mildred, Mozart, and Mandy, have a three way argument over why Mandy is evil, and then Mandy says that Mildred is David's ex girlfriend. Mozart's OTHER mother. Mandy then modifies Jane's front door into a fourth wall portal of her own creation (in case anyone escaped), and she returns with a tank, crushing toaster Mildred, and ridding her spirt. One of the toaster gears flies out, and slices off Mozart's restraints, freeing him. He chucks dynamite at Mandy in the tank, and flees the house, unknowingly entering the fourth wall. Jane's Mansion blows apart, and we catch a glimpse at the 0th dimension, where all of those dead are being tortured endlessly. Season Six After a ton of antics, Mozart escapes the fourth wall, and tries to stop Mandy's plans, but it's to late. She's built a Hub Bot, which can create robots, which will aid in her taking over the world. She has mini robots chase down and kill Mozart, while she had the main hub build her a massive mansion. It finishes quickly. Suddenly, Mildred's soul is ripped from the 0th dimension, and is locked in the robot. Soul tethering. Season Seven Mandy then figures it out, and plugs a hack chip into Robo Mildred. This keeps the robot in control of the body. The mini robots contain previous mayors, but they too are not in control. The mini robots open a portal to deep limbo, and send Mozart through. Mandy then dominates the world. Mandy begins to shoot lightning everywhere, and one bolt accidentally hits a harpoon, which then fires an electric bolt at Robo Mildred, frying the hack chip. Mildred then tackles Mandy, locks her in deep limbo with Mozart, and repairs the world, letting Mozart out afterwards. Mildred then disintegrates back into the 0th dimension without Mandy's alchemy to sustain the robot. Season Eight Mandy then telepathically hypnotizes her teacher from her past, Po, to come and fetch her from deep limbo. Her comes, and knocks away Mozart, opening the portal. Mandy bursts through, kills Po, and chases Mozart. We get a flashback sequence, of Mandy as a little girl, growing up as Po taught her alchemy. On her final day, she spotted a picture of her mother on Po's wall, and he said she wasn't supposed to see it. Then he smiled, grabbed her mother's soul, and stuffed it inside of her's, turning Mandy evil. This is why she is evil. Back in the future, Mozart is still being chased, and right into her torturing room. Mandy throws him onto a chainsaw, but Mozart uses what little alchemy he knows, to look into her eyes and crush her SOUL. Mandy falls into a vat of acetic acid, and they both die. Suddenly, Mandy's body stands up, walks into town, and then forms into a new person as it walks: Susanne. Mandy's mother. Whose soul was trapped in Mandy's soul, until Mozart crushed it, letting her out, after being dormant for 130 years. Mandy's true evil root. | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}